Jak 4: The Lost Frontier
by Neighbourhood Snowman
Summary: Sequel to the other Jak games. Rayn is in possesion of the Ruby Key, and it's up to Jak to get it back. Meanwhile, Errol returns, holding the KG at his command.... DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jak, Daxter or any other character from the game.
1. In Hot Pursuit

Samos' voice echoed through a chasm as green eco twirled around in the darkness. "Every hero, man or animal, always has a deeper secret somewhere deep inside."

(Sony Computer Entertainment America Presents)

"In time, every plant falls, as does man. Stories travel into deeper depths…"

(A Game Made By Naughty Dog)

"And this is the story of a young hero in his quest to find truth."

A Zoomer whizzed past the bar.

Three more followed.

Dust rose into the air as a Peace Maker shot followed the first Zoomer. The driver looked at the rear-view mirror. As the shot approached, he switched Hover Zones.

The driver was a hero who had saved the world three times before. He was currently in Kras City. He had just won a race championship and was being chased by three men, by the names of Cutter, Shiv and Edje. The hero was Jak.

Jak sped through the streets, dodging some Zoomers as he headed towards headquarters. Suddenly, he saw his friend Daxter up ahead chatting with a man on the street. Jak watched as the man whipped out a Reflexor gun and pointed it at Daxter. Jak veered away from a building and leaned towards where Daxter was. He grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him in as the Reflexor gunshot missed by inches. The man ran after them and was suddenly struck by a Zoomer. The Zoomer's occupant, Edje came tumbling down.

"Dax! I told you to stay inside!" reproached Jak.

"I came lookin' for ya!" said Daxter, "These freaks have been all over me!"

Jak steered over a building. Now high in the sky, Jak piloted through.

"Jak, did I ever mention I'm afraid of heights?" asked Daxter.

Jak steered downwards at full speed.

He drove forward and leapt off his vehicle. Jak tried to run but was then struck in the head (melee) by Cutter's Peace Maker).

"Let's take him back," said Cutter, "She wants us to send the group out of this town."

Cutter and Shiv tugged Jak away.

Daxter watched as Jak was taken away.

"Don't worry buddy!" he said, "I'm coming!"

As Daxter runs forward, the Zoomer explodes into flames. As the dust clears….

(Jak 4: The Lost Frontier)


	2. Escape!

All Gameplay is in **Bold. **Remember, this fic involves my version of a Jak game.

"Get up, Jak! Jak!"

"Dax, where… am I?"

"We're in the Kras City Palace," said Daxter, "We're gonna be sent out on an Aerotrain."

"Out of this place?" asked Jak, getting up.

"Yeah, now let's get out of here," said Daxter, "I stole the keys while Cutter was in the washroom."

Jak unlocked the door and Daxter jumped onto his shoulder.

"You know, you could thank me," he said.

**They fight through the palace.**

Jak opens up a door and the duo enter it, to reveal the throne room.

"Hello, Jak, Daxter," said a familiar voice.

Rayn looked down at them from the throne, fiddling with something in her hand.

"Jak!" cried Keira, who was struggling furiously with some guards holding her. Torn and Ashelin were tied up and Sig was handcuffed. Pecker was squawking furiously from a cage.

"Dreadfully sorry people, but I am now a crime lord," said Rayn, "I've heard you people are against that. I'm afraid I cannot let you get in my way." As she said this, she snapped her fingers and an army of guards came walking towards Jak.

Keira managed to kick Pecker's cage open and the latter flew over the guards and grabbed a weapon that Rayn was holding. Pecker tossed it to Jak and bumped into the ceiling while showing off.

**Jak and Daxter fight the Security Guards using the Scatter Gun.**


	3. Out of the Palace

All Gameplay is in **Bold. **Remember, this fic involves my version of a Jak game.

"How's that for ya?" shouted Daxter as Jak pumped his Scatter Gun.

Rayn pushed a button and called more security. Jak was surrounded. Jak grabbed Daxter and threw him at Rayn's face. The patrol's attention was diverted as Jak freed his friends, picked up Daxter and ran towards the exit.

"After them!" cried Rayn.

**Mission: Escape Guard Assault**

**Jak protects his friends as they fight through a small portion of Kras City. (3 Precursor Orbs)**

Jak and co. ran into their HQ. An Aerotrain piloted by Tess was parked outside. The friends rushed towards it, but the aerotrain was blown up by a horde of guard soldiers. Tess fell onto the ground and Daxter helped her up.

Suddenly, Mar's seal began to glow. Jak's head felt fuzzy.

"_No! Papa!"_

"_That man is a danger to us all! Therefore, I hereby sentence him to the wasteland for life."_

"_Praxis, there must be another way-"_

"_There is no other solution! He is no ruler! Someone with more potential than this child shall sit on Haven City's throne!"_

"_No ruler will be as just as Damas!"_

_A man with red hair, a scarred eye and ancient precursor armor stared at Praxis with disbelief. Damas-gone! His best friend had been banished to the wasteland!_

"Jak! Jak!"

The guards approached the transfixed Jak who suddenly burst into an outrage. The guards were then face to face with the deadly Dark Jak.

**Mission: Defeat Guard Patrol**

**Jak (in Dark Jak form) fights the guards. (1 precursor orb)**

**New Secrets are now available for purchase!**

Big Headed Jak: 2 PO Small Headed Jak: 2 PO Toggle Jak's Goatee: 2 PO Toggle Daxter's pants: 2 PO

The HQ was in ruins. The Aerotrain lay crashed in the back wall, the floor was cracked, and the table was full of ashes.

Jak fell backwards into Keira's arms.

"Are you alright, Jak?" she asked.

"Yeah," replied Jak, getting up.

"How are you gonna get back to Haven city?" asked Torn.

"By repairing the Aerotrain," said Samos.

"Looks like I'll need a couple of Power cells to fix this thing up," said Keira, examining it closely, "Jak, Daxter, think you can go around town and gather three or four Power cells?"


	4. A Stroll Through Kras City

All Gameplay is in **Bold. **Remember, this fic involves my version of a Jak game.

**Note: There are a total of 30 Precursor Orbs scattered throughout Kras City.**

**Note: These missions can be completed in any order.**

**Mission: Talk to Stirn**

**Jak and Daxter go to the Kras city port to meet up with a man named Stirn.**

"Hello, mate, you seen any Power cells around?" asked Daxter, leaping off Jak's shoulder.

"Aye, you two new round here?" asked a man, "I'm Stirn. I work here for the weaponry trade. Queen Rayn's ordered a large supply of ammunition, but the ship's under attack by Metalheads. See that turret over there?"

Stirn gestured towards a turret on a rocky cliff in the sea, and growled, "It's gotten some sweet firing range and snipin' power. I'm looking for someone with a good aim to take out those Metalheads. I'll pay him too, I've gotten a neat little Power Cell stashed away here."

"Sure," said Jak, "I like a challenge."

**Mission: Protect Ammunition Ship**

**Jak shoots down the Metalheads that lay an assault on the ship.**

"Well, where's the Power Cell? Orange Lightning needs rewards for his hard work, you know!" said Daxter, jumping down.

"Looked like your friend was shootin' those guys down," said Stirn, "Here, take the Power Cell. You earned it."

Stirn threw the Power Cell to Jak as Daxter jumped to catch it instead. He missed it and it came to Jak's hand.

"As usual, Orange Lightning is ignored," complained Daxter, leaning against a trash can. The trash can got pulled away and Daxter stumbled backwards.

**Mission: Talk to Razer**

**Jak and Daxter walk into the bar to meet up with Razer.**

Razer was sitting on a stool as he gulped down some wine.

"Well, well, well," said Jak, "Look who it is."

"Who? Who? Is it Mar?" asked Daxter, looking around and eventually spotting Razer, "Oh, right, the rotten Pecker egg."

Razer looked back and grabbed Daxter. He choked the Ottsel as he talked to Jak, "Ah, Jak! Good to see you again," he bit his lip and twitched his eyebrows, "Friend."

"Cut the fake flattery Razer," said Jak calmly, "We need a Power Cell."

"Not a very nice way to ask, Jak," said Razer, "You know, rewards don't come without hard work."

"We've…toiled…more…than…you…could…in…a…million…years!" choked Daxter.

"Okay, Jak," said Razer, dropping Daxter into a trash can, "How about I wager a Power Cell for that little weapon you have? You know, in a race."

"Alright," said Jak, "Bring it on."

**Mission: Beat Razer in Race**

**Jak races against Razer thru the streets of Kras city and beats him.**

Jak skidded to a halt in front of the bars and moved his goggles off his eyes.

"Beaten again," muttered Razer, "Here's the Power Cell as promised. See? There _is_ honor among thieves after all. Oh, and Jak? When you die, I'm taking that Power Cell back."

**Mission: Explore the Docks**

**Jak and Daxter check out the pier (which is under high security that is AGAINST them) and eventually find a large crate in front of a warp portal.**

"Whoa! Check out that large shipment!" said Daxter, "It could be filled with… with… money!"

Daxter jumped and started to pound the crate. Jak brought out his Scatter Gun and told Daxter to move away. He pulled the trigger and the crate door burst open, dropping a large amount of garbage on Daxter and a Power Cell into Jak's hand.

"It's a curse, isn't it?" asked Daxter sarcastically.

The portal takes them to the front of the HQ.

**Mission: Beat Gun Course One**

**In front of the Kras City Pier there is a Gun Course. Jak and Daxter beat it.**

"Well, that wasn't too hard, was it?" asked Jak.

"Nah, but those enemies were poorly designed. Tess did sooo much better!"

A banana peel came flying into Daxter's face.

"I'm like a garbage magnet," whined Daxter.


	5. Assaulted

All Gameplay is in **Bold. **Remember, this fic involves my version of a Jak game.

**Mission: Talk to Keira**

**Jak and Daxter return to HQ with four Power Cells.**

"I've got the four Power cells," said Jak.

"I had four experiences with garbage cans, garbage itself, and a banana peel." Whined Daxter, leaning against the bar counter.

Keira took the Power cells and placed it inside a machine. Keira thanked Jak and started up the machine. Then, she took a pipe and linked it up to the Aerotrain's engine.

"Jak, Daxter, we'll need some paint if we want to keep the Aerotrain looking good," said Tess, "Think you could go find a can of blue paint?"

"Sure, baby," said Daxter, putting on a pose.

"Oh, Daxter," giggled Tess.

"Oh, Tess," growled Daxter.

"Oh, take it outside!" said Jak, slapping his forehead.

**Mission: Find Blue Paint**

**Jak and Daxter head out to an alleyway behind Rayn's palace where they get some blue paint. The paint, however, was intended for Rayn's bedroom walls. The guards chase Jak thru the alleyway.**

"Made it," gasped Jak.

"Yeah, that was close," said Daxter, "Man, we taught those guys a thing or-"

"SQWACK!" said a familiar voice, "Will the two of you please stop raising the alarm throughout the city? You know, you should (SQWACK!) stop with the danger alerts!"

"Can it, Pecker!" said Daxter, "We came on a mission!"

"A likely sto-Aah!"

Razer pointed a gun at the trio.

"Well, Jak," said Razer, "I warned you; I WILL have the Power cell back!"

"Torn sent you this. BYEEEE!" cried Pecker, dropping a weapon upgrade and flying away.

Jak loaded his weapon with the Blaster mod and said, "Not today, buddy!"


	6. Stirn and Razer

All Gameplay is in **Bold. **Remember, this fic involves my version of a Jak game.

**AN: **I have decided that Pecker will be much more involved in this game than usual, and will be following Jak around for certain missions and will now more or less be a second sidekick. Don't worry; Daxter is still the first sidekick and top banana!

**Mission: Defeat Razer in Alleyway**

**Jak fights Razer with his new Blaster and takes him down.**

Daxter blew the smoke off the gun. Razer staggered backwards and dropped a gun upgrade. Jak loaded it into his weapon.

"It isn't over, Jak," said Razer, leaping into a Zoomer, "Not by a long shot!"

The Zoomer flew off and Pecker came swooping down.

"What a drag!" he squawked.

**Scatter Gun Rate of Fire Upgraded!**

**Mission: Talk to Kiera**

**Jak and Daxter, now accompanied by a very pissed-off Pecker returned to HQ to find the Aerotrain repaired.**

"Great job," Jak congratulated Kiera, "You made it."

"The paint?" asked Tess.

Daxter threw it to her and she grabbed it. She started painting the Aerotrain and Jak and Daxter sat down on a cushion. The door opened to reveal Sig and Torn walk in.

"Jak," said Sig, "The Mar Coliseum is holding a tournament."

"Yeah," said Torn, grabbing a bottle of wine, "The prize is to meet Rayn."

"Good," said Jak, opening the door, "I've got some comments on this city."

**Mission: Find a Boat**

**Jak and Daxter meet Stirn at the docks and ask him to take them to the coliseum.**

"Listen up, buddy," said Daxter, "We need a ride to the Mar Coliseum!"

"You got a boat?" inquired Jak.

"Sure have," said Stirn, walking onto his boat, "Climb aboard!"

They get to the Coliseum entrance.

**Mission: Win Tournament**

**Jak and Daxter beat the semifinals.**

Jak and Daxter were in the locker room and Stirn was sitting on the bench drinking coffee.

"Any idea who we're up against?" asked Daxter.

Suddenly, the door was opened and a familiar face showed up.

"Well, well," said Razer, "Look who we're up against."

"You're the finalist?" asked Daxter, jumping up.

"Sort of," said Razer, "I'm not exactly Jak's opponent, but I'm on his team, kind of like a manager, if you may."

"Well, who're you managing?" asked Stirn, getting up with a loathing face.

"Stirn, my old friend," said Razer, "You've picked the wrong side, I'm afraid. Take a gander at your opponent, Jak."

The footsteps were loud. A tall figure walked into the room. He gazed at the group with glowing eyes. Eyes of hatred, of evil.

UR-86 was standing before them, his claws rotating, his armor gleaming.

Daxter fainted.

"Have fun at the loser's circle, Jak," said Razer, walking out.

"How do you know him?" asked Jak, turning around.

Stirn simply stared away.


	7. How's it Going, Nitrogen Breath?

**Mission: Go to Arena**

**Jak and Daxter walk into the arena to see UR-86.**

"So, how's it going, nitrogen breath?" asked Daxter.

""Hello, Jak," said Razer, walking in and flinging his cigar carelessly into Daxter's mouth. Daxter waved his tongue at him.

"Well, well, well," said Jak, "What do you know about Stirn?"

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" roared Razer, "And even if I did explain it, I'd be wasting my time. You two are going to be dead in the first seven steps in the arena!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" exclaimed Daxter, "Let's make it seven bazillion steps. And Jak, you're not walking unless it's to pee!"

"I can take him!" said Jak, whipping out his Blaster.

He aimed his weapon and UR-86 ran at him. Suddenly, Jak was struck from behind and fell out of the way as UR-86 dived and blew smoke into the air. A passenger on a green Hellcat grabbed hold of Jak and pulled him onboard.

"Hey!" exclaimed Jak, and suddenly saw Rayn with a blow-horn, "Please remain calm! This citizen is under arrest, and will be dealt with. By default, UR-86 will face last year's champion, STIRN!"

Jak felt Rayn reach into his pocket and pull away something. She then piloted off. Meanwhile, Daxter was clenching the rear of the vehicle with all his might.

--------------------------------------------------

Rayn and Jak arrived at the palace garden and Rayn shoved the now, hand-cuffed Jak into an Aerotrain.

"So, sorry, Jak," she said, "But it's all business."

The doors clamped shut and Jak roared in rage. He transformed into Dark Jak and staggered back.

"_The boy must be protected," said a man. _

_It was the red-haired scar-eyed man from the previous vision._

"_Samos, I trust this boy to your hands. The Metalhead armies are on the move, and Veger has been outvoted by Baron Praxis," he said, "The Baron is supplying these Metalheads with eco!"_

"_We cannot let this fall to the leader's hands," said Samos (young version), "The Precursor stone must be found and protected!"_

"_Indeed," said the man, "I must locate the Precursor stone. This Baron is a menace. I am leaving to the wasteland to find Damas. Take care of my son, and tell him to join the Krimzon Guard when he grows up. We must protect our family."_

_The man opened the door and stepped out. Samos nodded his head, "This Baron… He could change the fate of this city…"_

"Jak! Jak!" cried Daxter.

Dark Jak opened his eyes and his handcuffs broke apart.

"Daxter…" he said.

**You learnt Dark Bomb!**


	8. Lurkers and Marauders

All Gameplay is in **Bold**. Remember, this fic involves my version of a Jak game.

The Aerotrain descended down onto an icy hillside and opened its doors.

"Invaders! Attack!"

"Capture them!"

A group of marauders rushed towards Jak and Daxter. Dark Jak rampaged towards them.

**Mission: Fight Marauders**

**Jak defeats the marauders in a battle.**

"RRAHH!" cried Jak, turning back to his original self. Some more marauders charged at Jak and he whipped out his weapon. Suddenly, one of the chainsaws hit Jak's wrist and flung his weapon away.

"Oh no!" wailed Daxter, "Run, Jak!"

Jak turned around and raced towards the gun. A whip caught his foot and Jak tripped. He stumbled and rolled on the ground.

"Back off! I'm warning you!" cried Daxter.

Suddenly, a troop of Lurkers leapt down and rampaged through. They fought off against the marauders and Jak heard a shout behind him: "Brother Jak! This way!"

Brutter ran off through the hillside and signaled Jak to follow. Jak climbed up and Daxter tossed him his weapon and leaping onto his back, leaving the Lurkers and the marauders in a vicious fight.

**Mission: Follow Brutter**

**Jak and Daxter protect Brutter as they make their way to a small cave.**

"Brutter, what's going on?" asked Jak, sliding down a slippery ledge.

"The marauders are killing Lurkers," said Brutter, "I built a shelter for the Lurkers when my cousin came and called about what was going on."

"This place could use some work," said Daxter, looking around. Suddenly, a baby Lurker bit him on the tail.

"Brutter, do you know any means of transportation here?" asked Jak.

"Well, there is lost temple in forest beyond marauder's village, but we are cut off from it. It may have portal, but with the marauders out there, it'll be hard to get in," said Brutter, "Hey, Jak! The marauders have taken three Lurkers prisoner. If you can rescue them, I'll reward you!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Daxter, managing to shake the Lurker off, "What do we get? Where are the Lurkers?"

"They are in marauder's village," said Brutter, "Rampage in with this car and you should be able to pick them all up. Just don't get your vehicle destroyed!"

Jak clambered onto the Tough Puppy vehicle parked outside the cave.

**Mission: Free Lurkers**

**Jak frees three Lurkers by shooting open their cages and getting them into the car. He then drives them back to the cave.**

Jak's car skidded to a halt and the three Lurkers jumped out.

"Thank you, so much, Jak!" cried Brutter, tossing him a Power Cell.

"Sweet!" shouted Daxter.

Brutter walked off.

**Mission: Sneak into Marauder Village**

**Jak sneaks into the village and climbs onto the roof of the biggest shack.**

Jak and Daxter peered in through the chimney at an angle to see the inhabitants.

And there he was- the red-haired man from the vision! He was chatting with Cutter.

"So, Damas is… dead…" sighed the man.

"Yes," said Cutter, "That is the news we have."

The man clenched his forehead and sighed, "Any news of interest in Kras city?"

"Nope," said Cutter, "But I'll get the Ruby Key from Rayn soon enough! That fool thinks I'm going to help her! As if…"

Jak suddenly felt his pocket and noticed- the Ruby Key was missing!

Suddenly, Cutter saw Jak and Daxter on the roof and exclaimed, "Jak?!"

Jak gasped and slid off the roof. Cutter stormed through the door and chased as Jak stumbled towards the forest.

**Mission: Escape from Cutter**

**Jak runs away from Cutter and manages to make it to the temple.**

As Jak slid in, the doors clamped shut. Jak could hear words outside:

"Did you get him? Who was he?"

"Never mind, Rayn wants him destroyed. His friends have escaped on some Aerotrain to Haven city. They've been told that he is dead."

"Anyways," said the man's voice, "How is the portal in the temple coming along?"

"We can't find that last Power cells to power it up, sir," said the marauder, "The Lurkers might have one or two. My men are putting up a good fight!"

"They better be… I haven't seen my friends in years! I hope my son is alright."

The voices faded away as Jak and Daxter ceased their eavesdropping.

**Mission: Fight through Temple**

**Jak and Daxter find a portal at the end of the temple and power it up with Brutter's given Power Cell.**

"Well, that's it!" said Jak, as the portal opened up, "Let's go!"

------------------------------------------

Jak and Daxter stumbled into a musty old store room. Jak opened up the door and was greeted by a hot wind. He couldn't help but smile when he said, "Dax! Look where we are!"


	9. Back to the Wasteland

All Gameplay is in **Bold**. Remember, this fic involves my version of a Jak game.

Daxter gaped as the sand blew past his face.

"Spargus City!" they shouted together.

**Mission: Talk to Seem**

**The duo find Seem in the Spargus city garage.**

**Note: There are a total of 30 Precursor Orbs in Spargus city.**

"What's up, Seem?" asked Daxter.

"Jak! Daxter!" she exclaimed, "How's it going?"

"Good," replied Jak, "How's it in Spargus?"

"Good inside the walls," said Seem, "But strange forces of darkness are moving in the wasteland. My monks set off to find out what was going on, but they haven't returned. Jak, I need you to pick them up at the wasteland and bring them back. Use that vehicle!"

"Right," said Jak.

**You unlock the Sand Shark!**

**New Secrets are available for purchase:**

Kleiver's Underwear: 2PO

Mirror World: 5PO

Bad Weather: 5PO

**Mission: Rescue Monks**

**Jak and Daxter go into the wasteland and rescued Seem's monks.**

"We're back!" said Daxter, the monks climbing out of the vehicle behind him.

"Seem," said one of the monks, "The dark eco in the wasteland generated this Dark Eco Crystal."

He handed Seem a gem bursting with energy. Jak stared deep into it and suddenly caught a glimpse of someone he recognized from before. It was there for a split second- the face of a man Jak had rivaled for so long: Errol.

"_This Baron is frustrating me," said Samos._

"_I don't want to join the KG!" protested a young child playing with Jak. Samos apparently called Jak Mar at that time, because he said, "Mar, at this age, you have a truly sad tragedy. Your father…"_

_The kid asked Samos, "Shadow, why do you ponder so much about Mar?"_

"_He is named after the founder of Haven city, and not only that. His future, his past, I am not certain which is which. Sometimes there is more to something than what meets the eye-"_

"_FREEZE!"_

"_Samos…"_

_The Krimzon Guard's hideous faces appeared, and following them was a young child, not much older than Jak. Errol's face was full of hate. He looked at the group with loathsome eyes, and his eyes fell on Jak with a cold and evil glare. _

Jak managed to shake it off his mind as the Dark Eco Crystal began to glow darker and darker. Suddenly, it exploded in Seem's hand, knocking her on to the ground as her monks backed away slowly. Daxter shrieked and jumped ten feet into the air. Jak took most of the blast and was knocked back far. He trembled and a bolt of Dark Eco ejected from his arms.

"JAK!" exclaimed Daxter.

Jak was okay. He climbed up and a transmitter appeared next to him and Sig's voice came, "Jak! I've finally managed to track you! I didn't think I'd be able to reach you from Spargus, but it actually worked out! Where are you? The transmission sounds pretty clear for Spargus-to-Kras connection."

"Okay, Sig," said Jak, giving a slight snigger and winking at Daxter, who struggled to hide his laughter, "Cut to the chase."

"Spargus city is being assaulted by Krimzon Guard bots! You've got to get to Spargus and help us out with this battle! They just marched in, led by UR-86 and Razer."

"Don't worry," said Jak, "We'll be there as fast as possible."

"Good," said Sig, "When you get there, you can find me in the palace."

**Mission: Talk to Sig in Palace**

**Jak and Daxter enter the Spargus palace and meet up with Sig, who is alarmed by the fast time in which they arrived.**


End file.
